


The Beard

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Derek Hale, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: For the post: “My roommate just told me to stop growing my beard because if I get anymore handsome, he’s gonna have to fuck me, but what he doesn’t know is that I want that.”





	The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/171077858498/imagine-your-otp-doing-things-korrigu) on tumblr

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Derek didn’t think anything about living with Stiles. They were both in Washington and living together just made sense. Both financially and so they wouldn’t be alone. Both of them needed the company, the presence of pack around them.

Living with Stiles was easier than he ever thought it would be. He shouldn’t be surprised though. The two of them have always understood each other more than anyone else. Stiles certainly knows how to push Derek’s buttons but he also knows when to let Derek be. It was perfect.

The hardest part about living with Stiles was trying to keep his feelings for the spark under control. He’s just glad Stiles isn’t a werewolf or Stiles would have figured his secret out years ago. As it is, Derek has enough trouble reigning in his feelings. He’s afraid Stiles will notice the long looks and casual touches and realize they’re not so casual after all.

Derek’s aware that Stiles is attracted to him. He’s known that since the moment they met and Stiles started reeking of arousal the moment Derek made his presence known. It had only gotten worse the more time they spent together. Derek handled it the only way he could think of, with aggression. He thought if he scared Stiles then Stiles would comes to his senses and decide there were better people to direct his lust filled fantasies towards.

He didn’t. If anything, all the aggression and pushing Stiles against walls had the opposite effect. Still, Derek is certain it’s not anything more than that. Stiles hasn’t reeked of arousal since they moved in. Surely, whatever Stiles felt has long since disappeared. Derek is grateful. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he thought Stiles still wanted him.

It’s just his luck that Derek finds out. Derek is minding his own business, sitting on the couch, idly stroking his beard as he reads a book.

He hears a groan, looking up to see Stiles staring at him from the doorway. “Seriously Derek? You need to stop growing your beard because if you get anymore handsome I’m going to have to fuck you.”

He stares wide at Derek for a moment before squeaking and speed walking to his room. Derek listens as he shuts the door then hears the sound of thumping as he bangs his head against it, muttering to himself. “Way to go Stiles.”

Derek just sits there for a moment, staring at the spot where Stiles had been standing moments before. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he replays Stiles’ words. Stiles thinks Derek is handsome. He likes his beard. He told Derek if he didn’t shave it he’d have to fuck him. Well then. Apparently Stiles wasn’t as unaffected by Derek as he thought. Interesting.

So Derek continues to let his beard grow. It’s partly for himself, he loves having a beard and is in no hurry to shave it. He also can’t resist testing Stiles. He uses it as an opportunity to watch him, and it sends a thrill through him whenever he sees Stiles’ eyes darken or his face become flushed when he looks at Derek. It’s a sort of game they’re playing. Soon something is going to give. Derek’s not sure losing would be a bad thing for either of them.

What he’s not counting on, but really should have been expecting, was Stiles. Stiles who apparently reads the whole thing wrong and completely misses Derek’s intent. After a few weeks of their little dance he finally confronts Derek in the kitchen.

“You need to stop,” Stiles says, eyes holding a barely controlled anger while his hands are clenched at his sides.

Derek dries his hands and turns to fully face Stiles. He finds himself crossing his arms across his chest in reaction to Stiles’ apparent anger. Anger which is directed at him and he doesn’t know why. “Stop what?”

Stiles throws his hands up, “Messing with me. You know how I feel about you but to take that and use it as some sort of joke or game or whatever when you don’t feel the same is just cruel man.”

Derek drops his arms, brow furrowing in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
Stiles lets out a bitter laugh, “Oh you know what. You’ve been doing it ever since I made that comment about wanting to fuck you if you grew your beard out any further. I know I shouldn’t have said it but...Derek?”

Derek’s eyes are flashing red and he’s pinning Stiles to the wall before he’s even finished speaking. The thought that Stiles could think any of this was a joke is maddening. “Think about what you just said,” Derek says, voice a low rumble as he takes one of Stiles’ hands and brings it up to his beard. “And think about what I started doing after.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, eyes wide as he runs his hand through Derek’s beard. “Oh fuck.”

Derek smirks, moving his face down to run along Stiles’ throat. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

Stiles gasps, throwing his head back and allowing Derek better access. Derek can’t help the pleased rumble that escapes him. “You did say something about fucking me if I didn’t stop growing my beard.”

Stiles moans, rocking his hips against Derek’s. “Derek.”

“Yes?” Derek asks, eyes dark as he looks up at Stiles.

Stiles fists a hand in Derek’s hair and pulls him up and into a filthy kiss. It’s all teeth and tongues and has them both moaning and gripping at each other. Derek doesn’t know when it happens but at some point his shirt made it off of him and across the room. Stiles’ own shirt has been discarded as well, the skin on his throat and chest flushed driving Derek mad.  
Stiles is in the process of opening Derek’s pants and pushing them down to his thighs.

Derek’s thoughts get cloudy, the only thing he can focus on is Stiles. The way he feels, sounds, _tastes_. It’s intoxicating.

Derek groans when Stiles’ spit slicked hand wraps around his cock. “How does that feel?” Stiles asks, voice low and sending waves of pleasure right to Derek’s cock. “Does it feel good Der?”

“Yes,” Derek gasps, his own hands working frantically at Stiles’ jeans. He needs to touch him, needs to feel how well Stiles fits in his palm.

He growls when he can’t get the zipper down and Stiles chuckles, nuzzling into Derek’s neck. “Let me.”

Derek watches as Stiles moves the hand not still stroking Derek’s cock to the zipper of his own jeans. He feels the breath leave him when he realizes Stiles isn’t wearing anything underneath them. “Jesus Stiles.”

Stiles smirks up at him, easily sliding his jeans off his hips. Once his cock is free he takes both their cocks in his hand and starts stroking. Derek watches the way they move together in fascination. He brings his hand down next to Stiles’ and laces their fingers together around their erections, groaning at the feeling.

He can’t help but rock his hips forward, watching the way his cock slides through their joined hands and brushes deliciously along Stiles’.

He hears a gasp and then Stiles starts moving his own hips. Derek’s eyes snap up to Stiles’ face and he almost comes just from the view. Stiles has his head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open as he gives these maddening little moans. Derek growls when his eyes zero in on Stiles’ throat, pale and mole spotted, just waiting to be marked.  
Desire burns through Derek, along with the need to mark that perfect skin. So Derek does. He leans forward, licking and biting at the skin just above Stiles collarbone. Stiles moans, his hands scratching down Derek’s back as his hips work even faster.

“Fuck Der. I’m close.”

“Good,” Derek pants. “Me too, but I need.” Derek rolls his hips roughly, moving his head up so their foreheads are resting together.

“What?” Stiles asks, sounding more than a little breathless. “What do you need?”

“Shit. _Stiles_. I need you to come first. I need to see you. I want you to paint me in your come so I smell like you, so everyone knows I’m yours.”

Stiles whines deep in his throat, his hips giving a few jerky movements. Derek looks down, eyes drawn to the way Stiles’ cock is spilling between them. The sight of Stiles cum covering his own chest has Derek growling and working his hips faster.

Stiles hisses, moving his hand and his cock away from Derek before bringing his cum slicked hand back down to wrap around Derek’s cock. His hand works roughly over Derek’s cock, his long fingers wrapped around him like they belong there.

“Come on Der,” Stiles murmurs, taking Derek’s earlobe between his teeth and pulling.

“Come for me. It’s time I get to see. You wanted me to mark you, now I need you to make me. Let everyone know who I belong to.”

Derek groans, pulling Stiles in for a messy kiss. When Stiles pulls his bottom lip between his teeth at the same time a finger brushes against his hole Derek comes with a shout of Stiles’ name.

He smiles when he feels Stiles start nuzzling into his neck, only to frown when Stiles starts rubbing against him, bringing their sticky chests together. That is until he realizes what Stiles is doing. He’s mixing their scents together.

“Stiles,” Derek growls, hands clenching around Stiles’ hips.

Stiles looks up at him with innocent eyes, but Derek can see the hint of nervousness there. “Is something wrong?”

Derek’s face softens, “Nothing’s wrong. Just c’mere.”

Stiles smiles shyly, lifting his head up. Derek brings a hand up to card through Stiles’ hair and pulls him in for a sweet kiss. They only pull back enough to rest their foreheads together, breathing in the same air.

“So,” Stiles says, “is this going to happen every time I tell you not to shave?”

Derek stares at him for a moment, deciding if there was ever a time to take a chance this was it. “Maybe. But I was hoping it would happen on a more regular basis. If you want to, that is.”

“Just sex? Or…?”

Derek chuckles, brushing their noses together. “No Stiles. Not just sex. It could never be just sex between us.”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles breathes. “Because I am so fucking in love with you it’s ridiculous.”

“Good,” Derek says. “Because I’m sort of in love with you too.”

“Sort of?”

Derek fondly rolls his eyes, “More than sort of. What is it people say? I’m so far gone on you.”

“Yeah that one works,” Stiles grins, stroking a hand through Derek’s beard. “I love you and your beard.”

Derek just grins, pulling Stiles in for another kiss. He could get used to this. If he lets his beard grow longer than he normally would, well no one really needs to know the reason why. That’s for him and Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
